


Sweet As Pie

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan has a sweet flashback from his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this sweet little blurb about Norma & Dylan. Enjoy! - Kate :)

Dylan sat at the kitchen table, he felt hungover. He got up to grab a cup of coffee. He heard someone coming down the stairs, he checked his phone, it was 8:32 am, it was early for him but he just got home. He stayed up all night, he and Remo spent the night at various bars and strip clubs around White Pine Bay. "Dylan?" Norma asked as she entered the kitchen, her voice still groggy "What are you doing up, I thought you slept till at least 12?" she rubbed her eyes. "I was out all night, I just came home for a cup of coffee, I'll be gone in a few minutes" he said stoically. "Well...no rush" she mumbled. He didn't expect her to be pleasant this early in the morning. He sat at the kitchen table and downed his coffee, he wanted to get out of there as soon as he could, he didn't particularly fancy spending early mornings chatting with his mother. The coffee was hot as lava traveling down his throat but he preferred that more than forced conversation with Norma. He set his coffee cup down on the wooden table. Norma was on her way out of the kitchen, coffee cup in hand, she brushed her hand through Dylan's hair, as she walked out the front door down to the motel office. Dylan was shocked at the caress, it was rare, for a brief second he felt a genuine love for his mother, he wanted to push the devoted feeling far away from his mind, but he couldn't. The kitchen smelt like apple pie. The scent brought him back to one of his only happy memories of his mother and him. 

He was around 4 years old and Norman hadn't been born yet. Norma was stunning, even more so then today. She was young, maybe 20, she had a youthful glow about her. She'd escaped Caleb's clutches and found a lover and best friend in John Massett, who'd loved her with his heart and soul. On this particular spring day, John had been at work. Norma had gone into the living room, where Dylan had been sprawled out on the floor with his Superman security blanket, his eyes latched to an episode of CatDog on the small tv set. He was in his Speed Racer onsie. Norma reached for his little hand, she had on a beautiful, blue vintage dress and a bandanna headband wrapped around her blonde hair. "Mama" he cooed, his eyes darted towards hers. "Hi baby!" she squealed delightfully. She joined her son on the floor and sat him one her knee. "Wanna help mama make a pie?" she asked happily, adoring her son's features that she gave to him, his blue eyes and blonde hair. "Yeah!" he screamed happily. Norma never had behavioral problems with Dylan when he was a toddler, he never went through the terrible two's. He was the sweetest, most polite 4 year old ever. "Okay! You are momma's special little helper for the day" she tapped his nose with her finger. "Weally?" he asked, his little eyes beaming with light. "Of course Dilly Bear" she said in a sing songy voice. He smiled at her, his cheerful cheeks plump with love. They went to the kitchen, Dylan standing on a kitchen chair and Norma behind him guiding his little arms through each step. They rolled the dough, they filled the pie pan with apple filling, they watched it bake in the oven, he even helped her do dishes. When it was done they put it on the counter to cool. She got him his favorite Elmo bowl out of the cabinet and mashed his pie up for him. "Your mama's perfect little boy" she cooed and kissed his plump cheek. He gave her a big hug, little hands clutching the nape of her neck. 

This memory made him feel a sense of sweetness, the thought wrapped around him like a warm, maternal hug. He wiped the flashback from his head quickly because Norma was on her way back in the kitchen. She dawned her floral oven mitts and reached into the oven, she pulled out an apple pie. Dylan basked in the scent. She kicked the oven closed with the heel of her wedge and set the pie on the oven. She placed her oven mitts on the counter. "Dylan?" she asked, her voice dancing in the air. "Yeah?" he asked gruffly. "Do you remember when we used to bake together?" she asked dreamily. He let out a small laugh. "Yeah" he said, a smile appearing on his face. He got up about to leave. She hurridly cut a piece of the pie, she put it on a plate and wrapped it in cling wrap. "Here...take this with you" she smiled at him, her cheeks glowing. "Thanks Norma" he said appreciatively. He started to walk away, but turned his heel back towards his mother. She looked at him suprised as he set the pie on the counter and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his young, muscular frame. The hug lasted for a while, they rested in each others arms and she kissed him on the cheek as they pulled away. "I love you, Dylan" she said, her eyes watery and her voice sentimental. "I love you too, mom" he said back. He grabbed his pie and headed for the door. The sweetness clung to him as the day went on. 


End file.
